Peeping, is it really that bad?
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Death the Kid walks in on some... embarrasing and intimate things. What happens when he sees Soul and Black*Star making out? Will he find it weird or...arousing? What will Soul and Black*Star do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it is 6:02 am and I still have gotten no sleep. But I'm not tired-at all. Seriously, I feel wide-awake. My dog, Patches, has still not been found and my dad just came back from an hour walk looking for him. He made himself a cup of coffee then jumped into my mom's car and drove away, saying "I'm gonna see if I can cover more ground." He really misses Patches…. I hope we find him soon…**

PEEPING… IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?

Death the Kid walked through the halls of the DWMA. He didn't know, nor cared, where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep moving. He had just had his life ruined. He had walked into Professor Stein's class and what he saw he had NOT expected. He figured he would see Stein dissecting another poor, possibly endangered, animal. What he saw instead made him want to rip his own brain out of his head.

Kid had walked in on one of the most embarrassing things of his life: his two best (guy) friends making out with each other. Yes, Soul Eater and Black*Star had been kissing wildly. And even after he had walked in they CONTINUED. Right in front of HIM. Now, usually Kid did well in embarrassing situations, but when he saw that scene he froze, unable to tear his eyes away from them.

But he didn't find himself surprised by them MAKING OUT. He was surprised to see that Black*Star, _the most amazing star and man that will surpass God_, had been dominated by Soul. The albino had the blue haired assassin pushed up against a wall and had his hands roaming underneath the assassin's shirt.

But the most disturbing thing about the situation was that he, Death the Kid, son of Death, had felt aroused at the sight. His nose had started gushing out blood. He had clenched a hand to his nose to try and stop the bleeding but to no avail. At that moment Soul and Black*Star had decided to stop their little (BIG) make out session and look over at him.

Kid had froze. Right there. His nose bleeding. Looking at the two boys, who stared back at him. As they separated and crept toward him he had finally been able to move, running out the door and down the hall. At first he had planned on going to the Death room, but his father would be there, and he was pretty sure that would be the first place the albino and assassin would look for him.

So, instead, he had ran down a path he hadn't been before, getting himself lost soon after. But he honestly didn't care. He had just seen his two best guy friends making out with each other! And worse of all, they had seen him starring at them. With a obvious nose bleed! Could his life get any worse?

Now here he was, walking down an unknown path, thinking over what had happened in the third person. Why the third person, you ask. Well, that was easy. Instead of facing his problem with straight answers and thoughts in first person, why not be in denial and think of everything in the third person? It made everything seem not so real.

But Kid knew that eventually he would have to face his problems. Either, Black*Star and Soul would eventually find him and confront him about his… ACCIDENTAL peeping, or he would see them at school the next day. Either way was bad in Kid's eyes.

He stopped for a moment, looking around the unfamiliar hallway and debating if he'd rather turn back and face his problems head on like a man, or keep going ahead and delay them like a coward. He choose to be a coward. _I mean, I'll face them soon enough, so why not delay it?_ He asked himself, walking into a dead end.

As Kid turned around he heard footsteps. And soon enough he saw shadows creeping down the hall, heading straight toward him… and the shadows looked like Soul and Black*Star's…_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…._ He though over and over, awaiting his inevitable doom.

They turned the corner, seeing Kid instantly. Grins formed on their faces, going so wide it looked as though it would rip their faces in two. Kid found himself hoping that would happen. At least then he wouldn't have to face them…completely.

"So, we finally caught the peeping tom, huh?" Soul asked, nudging Black*Star.

"Oh yeah." The blue haired assassin agreed. Kid gulped, hoping he didn't look as terrified as he did, but he didn't get his hopes up.

"Now," Black*Star said, "What should we do with him?" _I am so dead, _Kid thought.

**Yay! I thought this would turn out horrible but its actually pretty good! I decided that I would make it a short multi-chapter fanfic. Please review and favorite! It would make my mood go up on the happy level!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the second chapter of: Peeping… is it really that bad? It hasn't been that long since I actually uploaded the first chapter but I am in a good mood! I got two, not one, TWO reviews! Man, I feel so happy. More then one person likes AND reviewed my story! Haha, so yeah, I am a bit insane. If I ever start going sane, come find me and knock some sense into me! Anyway, here is the second chapter!**

PEEPING… IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?

"_So, we finally caught the peeping tom, huh?" Soul asked, nudging Black*Star._

"_Oh yeah." The blue haired assassin agreed. Kid gulped, hoping he didn't look as terrified as he did, but he didn't get his hopes up._

"_Now," Black*Star said, "What should we do with him?" _I am so dead_, Kid thought._

Kid gulped, starring at the two boys before him, worried to death and back of what they were going to do to him. He might have been over exaggerating, but right now would be the time to do so. And who could think positive with Soul and Black*Star stalking over to him like that! All threatening like and such, what the hell was up with that?

As he thought about this he tried to get a good poker face on but failed. Epically. Instead he let all his emotions show on his face, clawing desperately at the wall behind him, trying to sink into it or disappear or something. At the moment, Kid would have preferred ANY way out.

"N-now, guys," he said, his voice squeaky and full of fear, "lets not do anything we'll regret." Their grins only widened, making Kid further think that if they kept that up, either their faces would rip in two, or they would be permanently like that.

"Oh, Kid, there's nothing to worry about~" Soul said in his deep, sexy voice… wait a second, did he really just think Soul's voice as sexy? No, no, no! He was not gay! He did not like guys, especially not his two best guy friends! But as he thought this he knew he was kidding himself.

He always did find it weird how he didn't feel attracted to any of his friends that were girls. Ok, he could get Maka. She was a flat chest-ed murderer! Maka-chopping everybody. It was funny when she did it to Soul or Black*Star, but he feared that one day she would Maka-chop him so hard it would leave permanent damage.

But right now he would risk even that to get out of this situation. The albino was right in front of him, one hand at the side of his head, leaning in like he was going to tell him off. But what surprised him most was that instead of getting yelled at, or head butted, or anything else that involved pain, was that Soul kissed him. On the mouth.

Kid was so stunned that he turned into a rock, standing so still he could have been a statue… a statue kissing Soul! The albino moved his lips against Kid's, eyes closed, not even a hint of embarrassment on his face. The strange thing was that Kid found himself kissing him back, finally overcoming his shock and wrapping he arms around he neck.

Soul swiped his tongue against Kid's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kid didn't hesitate to give it to him, entering a battle of domination with his tongue. He moaned, fisting handfuls of white, soft locks. They both pulled back at the same time, looking each other in the eyes.

Realization soon found Kid and he his face started to go tomato red, but he didn't remove his arms. He, Death the Kid, had just kissed Soul. Another MALE! He felt, sort of, ashamed. If, WHEN, his father found out he was so dead. His father would disown him, throw him out and say to never come back. He wouldn't be able to take over his father's role, not becoming the Grim Reaper, guardian of this world.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kid? It looked like you were enjoying that, so why do you look so… depressed?" Black*Star had been so quiet that Kid had forgotten he was there. Now he was fully aware of the blue haired assassin, going an even darker shade of red now that he realized that he had kissed Soul IN FRONT of Black*Star.

"Uh um…. !" he answered quickly, getting it over and done with. If they couldn't understand him then that was their problem, because there was no way in hell that he was going to say it again. Much less slow and calm enough for them to understand.

"Wha…?" Black*Star said, scratching his head in a confused, but cute manor. Oh dear lord, did he just think that Black*Star looked cute? How much worse could this get?

"I think he said that Shinigami-sama is going to kill him when he finds out, am I right?" Soul asked him, looking at the three stripes in the left side of his hair, since Kid wouldn't look directly at him. Death's son gave a terse nod, very much happy that he would NEVER have to say that sentence again. Sure, it was a different story when he failed on a mission or something, but just the thought of getting killed by his father because he did THIS was a whole other, extremely embarrassing, matter.

"Hey, don't worry, Kid! Your dad won't find out! We just wont do anything in a room with a mirror! Everything will be fine." Black*Star had came up and patted him on the back. Kid removed his arms from around Soul's neck, not being able to look at either of them.

Then it hit him, "W-w-what do you m-mean we won't do anything in a room with a mirror? What are you guys planning to do…?" honestly, Kid didn't know if he wanted to know, but he heard in his voice a bit of… excitement? Anxiousness? He didn't know the right word.

Soul and Black*Star got those same, face ripping, evil, but incredibly sexy grins on their faces again. Oh no, now he even thought of the blue haired assassin as sexy? He was becoming gay more with every passing minute. The albino grabbed his forearm, dragging him out of the dead end and down the hall. As they passed the assassin, said male grabbed his shoulders and pushing him along.

They stopped at a janitor's closet. Stepping (more like being dragged) in, he noticed it was much bigger then you would interpret from the outside. Soul moved to his side, giving him a clear path to the wall, which he ended up kissing when Black*Star pushed him forward. He went back to his earlier position, pressed against the wall, wanting to just become one with it so desperately.

The blue haired boy stalked over to the terrified, but aroused, Kid, pressing his lips rather forcedly onto the son of Death. The kiss was everything would have expected when he would think of how it would be like to kiss Black*Star. Not that he did. Why would you even think of such an insane idea? The assassin's kiss was just like him: impatient, violent, and a total turn on. Did Kid really just think that?

The blue haired meister pulled back, smirking at how surprised and embarrassed Kid was. "Now begins the fun."

**Ok, another cliffhanger! I just couldn't help myself. And at least it** **wasn't a complete cliff hanger. You never know, I could have made one hanging on to a cliff. But anyways, I hoped you like chapter two. I will post chapter three soon enough. Please review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, all of you probably hate me. I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Threesomes are harder to write than you would think! Plus, I have no experience with writing threesomes, so…yeah, that's my reason for my really late updating. Anyways, enjoy!~**

PEEPING… IS IT REALLY THAT BAD?

_The assassin's kiss was just like him: impatient, violent, and a total turn on. Did Kid really just think that?_

_The blue haired meister pulled back, smirking at how surprised and embarrassed Kid was. "Now begins the fun."_

The rough assassin's last word range through Kid's head. Fun? What did the blue haired meister mean? As ideas came into the young shinigami's head (Ideas that he would forever deny he had ever thought of), his usually pale face turned dark shades of pink, as it had many times that day. If Black*Star truly wanted to do what Kid thought he wanted to do…With Soul…Kid's mind shut down, as though saying, _I can't handle anymore of these perverted thoughts, toodloo!~ _

The blue haired assassin forcibly pressed his warm lips against Kid's. Black*Star swiped his tongue against the bottom of his cute shinigami's lips, asking for entrance. He could hear Kid moan slightly, as though he was trying to keep it back, and smirked. As the star and shinigami's tongues battle for dominance, Black*Star could hear Soul's footsteps approaching them.

"Black*Star!~" The albino scythe whined, "Don't hog Kid all to yourself!" He pushed the big-shot meister away from the flustered raven-haired boy, who let out a slight whimper. Soul grinned, all his white shark-like teeth showing, before capturing the now slightly bruised lips. As his and Kid's lips moved together, Black*Star started to take off Soul's red and yellow jacket.

Once the jacket was removed, warm hands traveled underneath the albino's yellow shirt, making every part the assassin touched tingle, something Soul had came to get used to and love.

Black*Star's hands traveled over Soul's tan, warm, smooth back, making the scythe moan. The big-shot meister knew that the back was one of Soul's most sensitive spots, and he loved to take advantage of it. Deciding to make the albino moan more, Black*Star started to plant little butterfly kisses on Soul's neck, causing the weapon to throw his head back and moan loudly. The assassin smirked. He loved all the reactions he got from his sexy albino.

Kid watched in fascination as his weapon friend (Whom was becoming something much more than just a friend) throw his head back and moan wantonly. It was a sight that made the son of Death's cheeks flush a furious red. As he stared at Black*Star sucking on Soul's neck, Kid had time to come down from cloud-nine.

Reality struck. What was he doing!? He shouldn't have been kissing his two guy friends, especially in a freaking janitor's closet! He looked around at the asymmetrical room, the lack of symmetry finally getting to him. Though the thought of symmetry got him thinking of something else… If he had both Soul and Black*Star, wouldn't that mean that he would be completely symmetrical, in some way? Just like with Liz and Patty, but on a much more intimate and sexual level?

_No!_ Kid scolded himself in his head. _No, no, no! You are the son of Death himself; you should not be having these stupid, yet very intriguing, thoughts! _Kid averted his golden eyes away from the very arousing sight in front of him. He asked himself again: What was he doing? This was wrong. Guilt and shame washed down on the Shinigami, and as he tilted his head down, shadowing his eyes. Soul finally seemed to noticed the seemingly confusing war going inside of Kid's head.

The albino shrugged away from his assassin, giving him a pointed look with his blood red eyes toward Kid. Black*Star didn't seem to understand what he meant, and simply shrugged. Almost on autopilot, Soul's hand smack his own forehead. Sometimes the blue haired meister could really be clueless.

"Hey, Kid?" the red-eyed scythe said tenderly after a long pause of silence. He got no reply from the seemingly depressed Shinigami. "Um, if there's something wrong, you can tell us." Kid's shoulders tensed more, and he tilted his head further down, shadowing his eyes more. Oh how Soul wished to see those unique, golden eyes.

"This is wrong." Kid said softly, staring at the space between his feet. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you mean?" Black*Star huffed. "You seemed to be really enjoying yourself, and if its because you don't want to do it in a janitor's closet, that's fine, we can go-"

"No, Black*Star, I think it has more to do with Lord Death-"

"No, that's not it! Its not because of that!" Kid raised his voice slightly, trying to keep it from cracking. "This is just wrong! Its not fair…its not fair that you both get each other, and then try to bring me into the equation for a threesome or something just for walking in on you guys on accident! I can't have you both, and you both already have each other, and that's just…" his voice cracked, and he let the tears that had started to form fall, seeing them splatter on the gray cement floor.

The young Shinigami looked at the two boys in front of him, not caring if they saw him cry or not, "Its just not fair." He hung his head again, shutting his eyes tightly, not being able to look at them anymore. A tender hand cupping his chin made him open his eyes in surprise.

Soul slowly raised Kid's head, blood red eyes staring completely serious into sad, golden irises. The raven-haired boy pressed against the wall shook slightly, fearing of what horrible things might happen next. **(AN: I was going to end it here, but I decided that I didn't need to leave you guys on yet another cliff hanger. ;) )**

"You are seriously stupid, Kid." The albino scythe said softly, making the Shinigami blink in surprise. "_We_ want _you_ just as much as you want us."

"You can't have both of us?" Black*Star snorted, crossing his arms and smiling kindly at his little raven-haired perfectionist. "You _already_ had us, Kid. You've always had us- both of us."

Kid stared at the assassin and the weapon in shock. He had already had them? Meaning that they had already… already…the idea was too sweet to process. "B-but if that's true-"

"And it is" the two other boys said together.

"-Then why haven't you guys said anything before? Kid continued as though not being interrupted, not sure if he was actually living this, or if it was some sick dream.

Soul snorted. "You're Lord Death's son, the symmetry obsessed perfectionist. We thought you would reject us… We didn't even know you were gay." Laughed the albino, the blue haired assassin nodding.

"I'm not gay" the raven-haired boy said almost immediately.

"Then are you Bi?"

"…" Kid hesitated a moment. "I-I guess I am." He said once thinking about it.

**So, I'll end it there, just because you guys deserve a chapter, and if I keep continuing on, it'll take a lot longer for me to update. So, might as well split the ending into two!~ Please review! X3 I love the reviews I get from you all!~**


End file.
